Megaman X vs Master Chief
by SlashBeast
Summary: Megaman X and Master Chief square off in a battle of Earth's greatest heroes. Who will win?


X vs. Master Chief

Master Chief, after the events of Halo 3, is sleeping in cryogenic stasis. A day later, Cortana awakens him (well, he did say "wake me, when you need me" at the end) after a strange type of android crashed through a window of the _Forward Unto Dawn._ Chief immediately grabs his MA5D rifle and goes to see what the problem is, not expecting the fight of his life.

**DAYS AGO...**

X and Zero receive a mission stating that a new breed of Mavericks were discovered on a new planet called Requiem. They are sent through the far reaches of space to go destroy the threat once and for all. After all, they wouldn't want the inhabitants of Requiem experiencing the war that was occurring on Earth. As they arrive on Requiem after 3 days of travel, Zero draws his saber and X prepares his X-Buster. However, just as they are to land, one of the Mavericks shoots down their ship, causing Zero to jump out onto the surface of the planet and X getting launched back after the explosion into space. Floating around aimlessly, X spots a ship flying close to Requiem. "Well, it may be an odd-looking ship, but at least it's something." says X. Using the Strike Chain, he grabs hold of the ship and pulls himself aboard...through a window. After the ship's repair systems complete work on the window, X turns around and surprisingly sees another Reploid aboard the ship. "Hey, were you sent on the mission with me and Zero? I've never seen a Reploid that looks like you-" X is cut off by the "Reploid" firing his gun. "Well, you're not a bright one, are you?" replies Master Chief. "I'm not a Reploid-whatever that is-I'm Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy, and was sleeping in cryogenic stasis before you showed up. Now, what's so important that you awoke me?" X explains why he was being sent to Requiem, and of course, it sounds like all lies to Master Chief, who's never heard of Reploids, Zero, Mavericks, Sigma, or anything X was explaining for that matter. "So, everything make sense now?" asks X. Master Chief raises his rifle. "You've sealed your fate, fool."

**FIGHT!**

Deciding that Master Chief might be a type of Maverick, X decides to fight. Master Chief lays waste with his MA5D rifle, but the rounds are nothing to X's durable titanium-alloy skin. X counters with his rapid-fire X-Buster, releasing dozens of solar energy bullets at Chief. Chief dodges these and rushes toward X. X charges his buster, and the charged shot hits Chief dead center and sends him backward. Chief advances forward and brings out the Spartan Laser, and fires it directly at X. X, however, doesn't weigh an entire half-ton like Chief, and easily dashes out of the way. He follows up by disarming Chief with the Strike Chain, and breaks the gun into pieces. Chief pulls out the BR85 rifle, which hurts X's armor and causes some damage. X's repair systems heal him up quickly, however. X dashes right behind Chief and fires his full-charged F-Laser at point-blank range, inflicting great damage. Biofoam closes up Chief's wounds, but his armor is fading. As a last resort, Chief brings out the Energy Sword, and attempts to engage X in close combat. X, however, switches to his Blade Armor, and the two engage in a battle of blades. At first, the two are evenly matched, but Chief's incredible luck lets him land a hit.

X is stabbed by the plasma blade, but realizes he is at point-blank range, and uses the Giga Crush. An explosive, wide-radius blast of weapon energy completely annihilates the _Forward Unto Dawn_, but Chief is alive thanks to the Bubble Shield he pulled out last-minute. The two decide to take the fight to Requiem, and once on the planet, start up again. Chief decides to pull out a Power Drain, and was successful. X is paralyzed by the EMP field, but uses the Chameleon Sting to turn intangible. Chief can still see where X is thanks to his HUD display and tries the Sniper Rifle, to no avail. The bullets phase through X with no damage, and X uses this opportunity to blast Chief with countless Chameleon Sting blasts. Chief's armor can't take much more, so Chief uses the Armor Lock. The Armor Lock sends X flying backward, sustaining some damage. Master Chief throws a plasma grenade at X, which promptly hits X and explodes, but X has taken many plasma explosions in his day. Shrugging it off, X uses the Rolling Shield to protect him from all of Chief's bullets. This gives X a chance to regenerate most of the damage he took, and also gives him a chance to figure out how to defeat Chief. X switches weapons while Chief is reloading and attacks with the Large Plasma Shot. The huge plasma blast takes down Chief's shields, and the leftover plasma sphere reduces Chief to waste.

*Weapon Get screen*

You got **Spartan Laser**.

**WHY X WON**

Titanium-alloy skin is essentially as strong as the Mjolnir Mark VI armor.

Faster (can dash in the blink of an eye, literally), more agile (wall jump, air dash, etc.), more experienced (has been fighting for over 200 years).

Solar energy beams (X-Buster shots) are lethal.

Much more vast arsenal than Chief.

Has OP powers like intangibility, time stop, reflector shields, flight (Falcon Armor), and others.

Has auto-repair systems to heal any wound.

Super strength is stronger than Megaman's, who has been shown to lift 20 ton rocks with one hand and to support part of an entire fortress.

**WHY CHIEF LOST**

Mjolnir Mark VI armor is durable, but is actually about as strong as X and Zero's skin.

Weapons are too slow for X's super speed.

Can run 50 mph, but has to build up to it, and even then that hails in comparison to X's speed.

Super strength can flip tanks, but that's only about 40-50 tons.

HE'S TOO MAINSTREAM!


End file.
